


Hypothetical

by Atraea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meta, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atraea/pseuds/Atraea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela, Varric, and Merril presume the nature of Fenris and Sebatian's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical

_  
_

_“So…what happens now?”  The elf and archer lay flat on their backs in Fenris’ mansion, chests still heaving._

_“…I do not know.”_

_Fenris turns on his side, facing Sebastian. “…you could stay here.”_

_“I shouldn’t.”_

_“For a night even?”_

_“What if Isabela comes by? Finds us in this state?”_

_Fenris gave a breathy chuckle, reaching across Sebastian’s shoulder to climb on top of him. “I doubt she would be upset. I know her. We all do. If anything…” His voiced lowered to a whisper, as mouth descended upon Sebastian’s neck, planting a mix of gentle kisses, flickering tongue and grazing teeth. “...she will be quite pleased. Pleased to see you’ve loosened up, and pleased to see that we’re such good friends.” Sebastian laughed low in his throat, snaking his arms around Fenris’ slight frame._

 

~~~~

 

“Wait, they’ve shared a bed and they’re still _friends_ , Rivaini? Come on.” Varric shook his head.

“What? They wouldn’t call it anything else. And I’ve had sex with plenty of my friends!”

“Isabela, you don’t think they’re actually…?”

“What Kitten? Oh no. Fenris has a hard enough time keeping up with me, and Sebastian’s too much of a dick in the mud. But the potential…it’s there.” She narrowed her eyes at the middle distance and bit her lip.

“Wait, don’t you ‘stick in the…” Merrill paused, tapping her finger against her bottom lip in thought, her eyes steadily widening upon realization. “Oooohhhhhhh…”

“Atta girl Daisy.”

“Kitten gets better every day, I tell you.”


End file.
